Traditional HPC environments run with an operating system (OS) kernel that controls one or more central processing units (CPUs). Large HPC applications may span multiple OS kernels that, in turn, span multiple CPUs. Typically, only one HPC application is run at a time on a given CPU, and HPC schedulers control access to entire clusters of HPC computational resources (e.g., servers) and regulate which HPC jobs run on which servers and CPUs. These schedulers operate in a “batch” mode where HPC applications are slotted into various queues for execution. However, typically only the applications in the highest priority job queue are executed. If there are multiple applications in the highest priority job queue, the scheduler will switch between applications with a large batch time-slice that may take, for example, on order of several seconds, minutes, or hours.